


【HQ！及影】小别胜新婚

by Tsukimi_D



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 18:23:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17813099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsukimi_D/pseuds/Tsukimi_D
Summary: ☞R18，未成年人不要上车，不要上车！！！☞刚工作两年的及川徹×大四的青涩大学生影山飞雄☞有OOC，巨大的OOC。接受不能请勿入。☞看清标题，这是及影，接受不能请勿入。





	【HQ！及影】小别胜新婚

**Author's Note:**

> ☞R18，未成年人不要上车，不要上车！！！  
> ☞刚工作两年的及川徹×大四的青涩大学生影山飞雄  
> ☞有OOC，巨大的OOC。接受不能请勿入。  
> ☞看清标题，这是及影，接受不能请勿入。

　　及川徹因为工作原因需要出差几天。在出差之前，他一次性补完了出差这几天需要的性事。  
　　“及川前辈…啊！及川…前…嗯啊！不要了…不要了。”影山飞雄被拽着双手，仰起头，张着嘴呻吟着。  
　　而及川拽着影山飞雄的双臂，前后摆动着腰，狠命地撞击着此刻跪在床上背对着自己恋人后穴的敏感点。  
　　“小飞雄这么快就不要了？饭前是谁说要打赌谁先不行的？”及川徹说着又一个前挺，硕大的龟头顶到了结肠口，顶的影山一个激灵，胀大的阴茎前端的马眼处断断续续地喷出有些稀薄的白色精液。  
　　及川徹以观音坐莲的姿势把影山抱了起来，下半身依旧在上下抽动，偶尔顶到了影山的前列腺，引的影山呻吟不断。  
　　“小飞雄，有这么舒服吗？”及川徹伸出舌头舔了舔影山红红的耳朵，含住他的耳垂在他耳边呼出热气。  
　　“嗯…唔啊…哈啊…”影山被及川顶的说不出话，只能通过呻吟让及川去理解。  
　　听不到恋人回答的及川徹停下了动作，一瞬间失去了快感的影山飞雄突然有点小委屈。他扭动了一下自己的腰，侧头看着自己背后的及川徹开口：“及川…前辈为什么停下来了？”  
　　“小飞雄都不回答及川先生的问题。及川先生不能给小飞雄奖励哦~”  
　　说罢，及川徹伸手摸上了影山胸前因性爱而充血站起来的乳粒，另一只手则是抚上了影山在刚刚射精过后又渐渐有抬头趋向的肉茎。  
　　“唔！”因为及川带有挑逗的动作，从乳尖和下身传来一阵酥麻的感觉，影山的阴茎几乎在一瞬间充血重新抬起了头。  
　　“小飞雄不回答及川先生就退出去洗澡了。”说着，及川就准备抽身离开自家恋人温暖的后穴。  
　　“不…不要！”影山飞雄缩紧自己的后穴，想把及川的粗长留在自己的体内，“很舒服，及…及川前辈……很舒服……”  
　　这哪里是回答问题，分明就是勾引。  
　　也不等影山飞雄的下句话，及川徹重新一挺身，粗长的阴茎又全数没入那让他有点流连忘返的温暖后穴。  
　　“嗯！及川前辈…你…动…动一动。好难受。”  
　　进入后穴的及川徹没有着急动作，这让影山飞雄急切了起来，他摆动自己的腰，想让及川动作起来。  
　　“小飞雄不要着急。及川先生一会儿就满足你。但是现在……小飞雄你自己试着动一动？”及川伸舌舔了一下自己的嘴唇，双眸中带着些许期待的神色。  
　　影山瘪了瘪嘴，有些不太情愿的起身，面对着及川坐在他的腿上，嘴里嘟嘟囔囔着“及川前辈真讨厌”。  
　　虽说嘴上这么说着，但是影山飞雄还是握住了及川的肉茎，对准自己的后穴坐了下去。随后他扶着及川的肩膀上下自己动作起来。  
　　“呜……及川前辈好难受…帮帮我…”动作了好半天，影山都没办法让自己舒服。他满头是汗，红润着脸，双眸中水汽弥漫，求救般把头枕在及川的肩窝，蹭了蹭。  
　　及川只觉得小腹有一股火燃了起来。他把影山推倒在床，伸手抹去影山眼角浸出的点点泪花，吻了吻他的唇。  
　　“小飞雄。这种时候还叫及川前辈吗？嗯？”最后一句嗯的尾音拉长，带着十足的诱惑力。  
　　“Too...徹！阿徹！给…给我！”影山其实不太太喜欢及川在做爱的时候总是让他喊他的名字，但是体内的空虚感越来越强，让他没办法想更多的东西，出于本能的，他赤红着双眼喊了及川的名字。  
　　“乖孩子。给你什么？”坏心眼的及川并不想那么快满足影山，他俯下身在影山的耳边问着。  
　　“及川前辈的……”影山说着就闭上了嘴巴，通红着一张脸偏向一旁。  
　　“我的小飞雄还是一如既往的害羞啊……”及川徹拨开影山的刘海，亲了亲他的额头，随即，身下开始有了动作。  
　　每一次都是深入，几乎要把影山的结肠口给顶开，后穴漫出的透明肠液和及川阴茎分泌出的液体混合在一起，黏腻在影山的腿根。  
　　影山只觉得有些微痛，但快感大于了这些微痛，他张大了自己的嘴巴，伸出自己的舌头喘着粗气。  
　　“及川前辈不要…不…嗯！”  
　　及川徹一个挺身又顶向了影山的敏感点，他看着影山因为自己的动作而娇喘连连，下身动作的频率更快了。  
　　“不要…不要…及川…前辈，要去…”  
　　及川连连顶向影山的敏感点，开口道：“叫我什么？”  
　　“徹…阿徹！要…我…我要…要去了！”  
　　语毕，影山飞雄只觉得自己眼前一片白，胀的有些紫的肉茎终于被及川松开了马眼，射出的精液黏在他与及川的腹部。  
　　及川下身挺动的速度更快，最后抽送了几下，抱紧了影山，一股脑地射在了他的后穴里。  
　　过了好一会儿，及川才把自己的阴茎从影山的后穴抽出，射在影山后穴里的一些精液也随之被带了些出来。  
　　及川眼前的场景，让他咽了口唾沫。把影山横抱起来走进浴室给他做清理。  
　　看着恋人熟睡的表情，及川宠溺地笑了笑。  
　　“你这个样子要我怎么放心地出差啊，小飞雄……”  
　　  
　　*****  
　　及川徹出差第四天，影山从学校回家后接到了及川打来的电话。  
　　说是因为要签合同，合同方面的事情还要详谈，所以出差时间延长了一个星期。相当于及川这次出差一共要在外地待将近半个月。  
　　影山飞雄回了一句知道了，及川那边便挂了电话。  
　　本来再过两天及川就要回来了，现在又要多等一个星期。影山有些失落地拿一次性勺子舀了一勺在便利店买的咖喱饭吃起来。这个时候影山飞雄就会想起及川徹每次做的咖喱，金灿灿的，带着特有的香味配合着温泉蛋，让他不能放下勺子一口接一口地吃光那盘咖喱。他突然觉得眼前这碗速食咖喱索然无味。  
　　没吃几口，影山就丢掉了拿着的勺子，把便当盒收拾到垃圾桶后回了房间，躺在床上拿着排球往上抛了再接住。  
　　这样的时间过的真的好慢好慢，每晚睡觉时影山只能把头贴近及川睡的那一边，呼吸间有及川身上的味道才能让他安心地熟睡。  
　　影山飞雄已经不知道这是及川出差的第几天了，及川徹因为工作太忙也没有打电话回来。他影山不想那么早回家看着黑漆漆空无一人的房子感受孤独，所以便和排球部的几位队友和前辈一起出去聚餐。  
　　在聚餐时因为前辈点了烧酒，影山不能拒绝也就喝了那么几杯。酒量不好的他只是几杯就已经有些晕乎乎的，怕打扰到队友和前辈聚餐的兴致，影山找了一个理由提前离开了聚餐的定食屋。  
　　走在路上虽有微风拂面，能让影山稍微清醒一些，但是回到家看见黑漆漆的屋子，没有一点点生气，寂静的屋内能听见卫生间没关紧的水龙头滴水落在水池里荡起的回声，影山只觉得鼻子有点酸酸的。  
　　他把背着的单肩包放到沙发上，整个人往沙发一倒，抬起手臂遮住了自己的眼睛。  
　　“及川前辈……”谈吐间有那么一丝丝的哭腔，随即有一颗泪珠从眼角滑落。  
　　及川徹下了飞机马不停蹄赶回家看到的场景就是自家的恋人啜泣着，嘴里还念着他的名字。  
　　“小飞雄？”及川徹也顾不上自己手中的行李，把行李一丢，门带上后就坐到影山的身旁，在凑近的一瞬间闻见了飞雄身上淡淡的酒味，“你喝酒了？”  
　　“及川前辈？”影山飞雄红着眼角，眼神有些迷离地看了看眼前及川徹有些重影的脸，“我是不是在做梦，及川前辈怎么可能在这里。”  
　　“小飞雄我回来了。”及川徹吻了吻影山的眼睑，把影山抱紧了些。  
　　“真的是及川前辈吗？你回来了吗？”影山飞雄有些不太相信地伸手捏了捏及川的脸，然后埋头在及川的肩窝处蹭了蹭，“及川前辈，及川前辈我好想你。”  
　　被恋人这样亲昵的举动给戳中萌点的及川徹脸上带上了些许粉色，他还没开口继续说话，只感觉影山的两只手在他身上开始胡乱摸。  
　　“……”影山轻喘着伸手一个一个解开及川的扣子，他此时已经急的满头的汗。  
　　“飞雄你这么着急做什么……”及川徹抬手拭去影山额头的汗水，亲了亲他的额头，但下一秒，影山的举动出乎了他的意料。  
　　影山主动亲了他的嘴巴，然后一点点往下移，最终停在了及川此时有些充血挺立的乳珠上，他伸出舌头舔了舔那小小的一粒。  
　　“嘶——”及川倒吸了一口气，他现在头有点飘忽忽的，不知道是不是因为飞雄身上酒味的影响。  
　　而影山飞雄像是找到什么好玩的玩具似的，不知疲倦地又舔又吸那颗乳粒。半眯着眼睛，脸上带着潮红。  
　　这样的影山，及川还是第一次见到。再忍下去他就不是及川徹了。这样想着，他捧着影山的脸，啄了一口他因吮吸有些亮晶晶的嘴巴：“飞雄，我们去床上。”  
　　影山点点头，扒着及川的肩膀，任及川抱自己进卧室。  
　　及川将影山轻轻放上床铺，双手撑在影山头的两边，俯视着影山——面色潮红，嘴巴微张喘着气，眼神迷离恍惚，伸出双手又开始摸自己的身体。  
　　及川深吸一口气，强忍着一口气贯穿身下人儿的想法，把他的衣服和影山的衣服一点点褪尽。他抬起影山的一条腿，从有些纤细的脚踝一点点吻上去。  
　　“嗯…”影山舒服的呻吟倒是鼓励了及川继续动作。  
　　一路向上吻到了腿根，最嫩的肌肤让及川有些爱不释口，余光一瞥就看见了影山巍巍颤颤发着抖勃起的肉茎，他坏心眼地伸手撸了一把就听见影山大声地呻吟了一声。  
　　张嘴含住那有着漂亮形状的肉茎，及川徹用舌头舔了舔尿道口，感觉到影山绷紧了身体，及川轻轻笑了起来，嘴上也开始了接下来的动作。  
　　先是模仿着性交的动作，前后来回运动，随后又是划8字。影山被下半身传来的快感激的几乎快控制不住自己，他绷直了双腿，腰向上拱起。  
　　“及…及川…前辈……”  
　　影山仅存的最后一点点理智在及川徹用力地吮吸后瞬间丧失。下半身的酥麻感传上了上半身，这半个月来没有经历过性爱的身体经不住及川徹这种有技巧的挑逗。  
　　“我…我要…射了…快…哈啊啊…停下来！”及川徹嘴上的动作也越来做激烈，影山控制不住自己开始痉挛，在及川徹最后吮吸并伸出舌头舔了舔影山的尿道口的一瞬间，他全数交待在了及川嘴内。  
　　及川舔了舔嘴角的白浊，看着影山无神的双眼，勾唇上前吻住了影山的双唇。  
　　嘴内突然出现的像栗子花一样微苦又有点点腥的味道拉回了影山的神智。及川见恋人回神了，亲了亲他的额头开口：“小飞雄自己的味道要自己尝尝哦~”  
　　说罢，他伸出食指，一点点打开了影山的后穴。影山的后穴已经很湿了，穴里分泌出的肠液打湿了他的股间，还有一些滴落在床单上，形成了一些水痕。  
　　“飞雄，把腿稍微张开一点。”在已经能扩张第四根手指后，及川在影山耳边吹了口气。  
　　影山分开自己的双腿，用双手分开一张一合的后穴，脸越来越红，开口小声地说了一句：“进…及川前辈的……进来。”  
　　影山就看着及川胀成深色的阴茎一点点没入自己的后穴，直到及川贴到了他的腿根。他才反应过来自己的后穴竟然吞下了那样大小的东西。  
　　稍微收缩了一下后穴，及川只觉得肠道内温暖的壁肉贴上了他的粗长。半个月同样没进行过性爱的及川徹在感受到肠壁的收缩后差点缴械在内。  
　　“小飞雄太心急了。不要着急，及川先生今晚会好好满足你的。”  
　　边说，及川边动起了自己的腰，前后用力地顶撞影山，啪啪肉体相撞的声响在房间里有了轻轻的回响，影山被顶的张嘴喊出了声。  
　　“及川前辈…及川…前辈…好…啊啊…嗯…好棒…嗯啊！”  
　　影山潮红着脸说出这样一句话，让及川断了最后的理智，抽出身把影山翻了个面，重新进入了他的身体，双手握住影山的腰胯，狠狠地撞击起来。  
　　影山被顶的只感觉要晕过去，这次的性爱太激烈了，及川用着以前几乎没用过的力道撞击自己。  
　　这时小腹处传来了一点点酸胀感，影山觉得有些不对劲，他扭动了一下腰，脸色有点不太好看。  
　　“小飞雄怎么了？及川先生没有让你舒服到吗？”  
　　影山摇摇头，他感觉及川下一秒再顶到自己的敏感点，自己下一秒可能就会尿出来。  
　　“及川…前辈，我…我…想…”  
　　“小飞雄你想做什么？”及川还在用力地顶着影山，微喘着气问他。  
　　“厕所…我有点想…尿尿…”影山扭动着腰，希望及川不要继续动作下去。  
　　但是坏心眼的及川就是不愿意让他去厕所，而且腰下的动作频率越来越快，影山几乎快受不住地绷紧身体，他那勃起胀成深色的肉茎前分泌出了些许液体。  
　　及川也感觉到了影山快到达顶点，他把影山用小孩把尿的姿势抱进了厕所，去厕所的中途也不忘继续抽插几下。  
　　憋尿的滋味并不好受，影山被抱到马桶前，在看到马桶的一瞬间他几乎就要缴械投降了。但是想到及川在自己身后，他又硬生生地憋住了。  
　　“飞雄不是想尿尿吗？怎么又不尿了？”及川这么说着对着影山的后穴又是好几下的抽插。  
　　被顶到前列腺和敏感点的快感让影山根本坚持不了多久，没一会儿，影山痉挛了起来，他勃起的阴茎先喷出的是白色又浓稠的精液，紧接着射出的是淡黄色的尿液，喷射在马桶内外。  
　　眼前的场景让影山飞雄几乎想找个地洞钻进去。他一声不吭，有一点点赌气。  
　　及川徹咬了咬他的耳尖，在他的耳旁说了几句安慰的话，亲了亲影山的脸颊，开始了属于及川徹最后的冲刺。  
　　“啊…嗯嗯…哈啊…”  
　　抽插了十几下，及川徹将自己的阴茎抵在影山肠道的最深处，半个月以来第一发浓稠又黏腻的精液全数射在了影山的体内，有些装不下的白浊顺着两人交汇处滴下。  
　　影山大口喘着气，已经没有力气说话。  
　　“我的小飞雄辛苦了。”及川抱着影山飞雄，安慰似的拍了拍他的臀部，“及川先生给你清洗。”  
　　影山也任及川徹把他放入浴缸，挤上点沐浴露，伸出手指进入他的后穴帮他把刚刚射在他体内的液体给排出来。  
　　不过…  
　　“及…及川…前辈不是…清洗吗…哈啊…”说是清洗，但是及川徹的手又不安分了起来，握住影山渐硬的肉茎撸动起来。  
　　浴室内没一会儿又传出令人脸红心跳的呻吟与粗喘。  
　　只做一次应该是满足不了这对分别近半个月的恋人了。  
　　———— Fin. ————

**Author's Note:**

> 第一次写车，也不知道写的怎么样，希望各位及影姐妹喜欢这趟车w


End file.
